


Fireworks

by brizo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Takes place Post game!! so beware of spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: “Dance with me.” Hau demanded and Gladion’s heart skipped a beat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad im sorry its my first time writing their characters

Gladion watched as everyone made fools of themselves in the dim lighting of the festival. He had agreed to come because he wanted to support Moon who had wormed herself into his heart. Just thinking of it had him wanting to roll his eyes and shiver. She acted like they were… friends or something. He had no friends.

He sighed, leaning back on the tree behind him as he smiled slightly. He didn’t have friends… but if he did those two… Especially the Malasada idiot…

He felt his face heat up slightly. NO. They were definitely NOT friends at all.

But just imagining him as he supported and protected him from time to time in their adventures had Gladion thinking differently.

“Hey Gladion,” a voice called out to him and Gladion looked up from the ground and looked into the eyes of the object of his thoughts and he jumped back slightly in surprise.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be out celebrating Moon’s championship?”

“Dance with me.” Hau demanded and Gladion’s heart skipped a beat.

“Eh?!”

“Dance with me.” Hau repeated as he held his arms behind his back and grinned wider. “You can dance can’t you Gladdy?”

“Why the hell are you calling me Gladdy?”

“Lillie told me it was a childhood name. Now stop deflecting. Come dance!” Hau cheerfully replied as he grabbed onto the other boys hand and dragged him to the center of the dancing villagers and trial captains.

“If you really don’t know how to dance,” Hau says “, I’ll teach you.”

“Fine.” Gladion grits out. He follows the others directions and tries to ignore the stab of embarrassment at how everyone seems to be staring at him and enjoys himself as he dances everything with Hau from fast to slow dancing and everything in between.

An hour after Hau drags him into dancing hes the one who is dragging Hau away. Gladion’s face has had a smile on it for most of the hour and he is laughing in utter exhilaration. Hau just looks at him softly happy he can make the boy he had been harboring a crush on since they first met laugh and smile. He really was beautiful, Hau thought wistfully knowing the other would never feel the same way for him.

“See that wasn’t too bad was it?” Hau told the other.

Gladion’s eyes sparkled.

“It was amazing!” The trainer admitted.

Hau steeled himself. He knew he was risking a friendship (even though the other probably still didn’t think of him as a friend still) but he just had to see how the other felt.

“Hey, Gladion?” Hau whispered as he looked towards where everyone was still celebrating.

“Yes?” Gladion asked confused.

“Can I try something with you?” Confused Gladion just nodded. “Okay just close your eyes please.”

Suspicious but trusting that the other wouldn’t hurt him he did so. Hau just chuckled slightly as he stepped forward and put his hands on the other’s shoulders.

Leaning down, he whispered something before connecting his lips with the others. Just as they connected he heard and saw the booming of the fireworks being let off.

Gladions eyes flew open as he felt the others lips and realizing the other was kissing him. But… if Gladion was being honest with himself he did slightly like the other as well.

ONLY SLIGHTLY THOUGH.

And so, with the backdrop of fireworks in the sky Gladion’s eyes lids fluttered closed and he kissed the other back.

* * *

 

In the morning after the party everyone was waking up dazed from their night of partying. Lillie yawned as she shook awake Moon who was clinging onto her while they were sleeping. After she did so she dragged the other girl into the kitchen of Hau’s house where they had crashed for the night.

Her brother and Hau were already at the table staring at each other in extreme concentration. Confused Lillie made her way to the cup cabinet to grab a cup for Moo Moo Milk. Making her was to the table where Moon was already dozing head on the table Hau spoke up.

“Lillie.” He said seriously. “I’ll take responsibility.”

“Eh? Hau…? Responsibility for what?”

“As of last night… I am dating your brother.”

“EH???!!” Her screeching at least woke up Moon who was now more awake then ever.

* * *

 

EXTRA:

“Well,” Lillie told Hau after everything calmed down, playing with her ponytail. “I suppose this would be a good time to tell you I am dating Moon?”

Hau just put his hand up for a highfive.


End file.
